


Pinky Promises

by DaydreaminDoom



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Snowbunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreaminDoom/pseuds/DaydreaminDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new story I'll be starting, starring the wonderful E.Aster Bunnymund and our lovely Jack Frost. A relationship will bloom from a seemingly simple question, sending both our characters on ride. A question starts it but will the answer really end it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In my head

Pinky promises.

 

Jack laughed at the thought. They were so childish and so easily broken, he should know with how many he broke.  
It was a small little custom that started off in the east and has now led to a huge bonding of promises for little children and close friends , of course it was immature and not difficult to severe ties with.

Yet none of it stopped Jack from still making promises that way. It suited him, childish, just like he was. He would make such promises all the time with his sister when he was still alive, she was the one person he'd never break a promise to, he'd try his best to uphold his promises to her.

He desperately tried to keep his biggest and final promise to her. To keep her safe from harm. And he was glad that he was able to uphold that promise, if he hadn't, well he wouldn't be here today and she might've been in his position. That's something he would never wish to befall on her. He had enough pain through the 300 years alone, and he would always regret it if he hadn't saved her from this tragic fate that befell him. Though over the sometime he's been able to get used to everything and it wasn't that bad, but he's still glad he had kept the promise to keep her safe. Even if he had to go through a lot to do it.

Everyone else he gave promises to though...well he'd try to keep them, but those other promises bored him. Promises on going to the lake for the summer, promises to not tell a girl that your friend liked her, promises to stay and help clean up the house, promises on marriage...yes even marriage.

Well why wouldn't he have been engaged, back then seventeen was the perfect age for marriage, especially in the 1600s! He didn't have a problem with his fiancé she was a beauty, but was she a little minx! Always taking away the fun, and who was Jack Frost without fun! It's always been his center and even before he became the guardian he would've been damned before he let someone steal his fun! But she was a persistent one, always around the corner ready to ruin the fun.

Probably why he hasn't wanted to ever really settle down, for the fear of being bossed around and never being free again, never able to get out and explore new things, the things that change constantly and always need the attention of being seen. That could easily explain why he moved so much from city to city, state to state, country to country. He wanted to see it all, yet he could feel something missing...  
Of course that just sounded like what typical people felt, but he truly felt lonely. Sure, he had the children of the world and the other guardians now, but he wanted, no needed more. The void had filled somewhat but it was like that annoying feeling you get when you can't get that itch off your back no matter how far you try to stretch to get it.

He really wanted someone to share his fun with someone, yet it seemed like that someone would never come no matter what he tried to gain someone's attention.

"Hey, mate," Jack heard a thick Australian speak cutting through his musings.  
Out stepping from the shadows came none other than E. Aster Bunnymund; lately that's been a quality of the rabbit, always popping out the shadows. Jack won't it admit it but there's been a few occasions of where he was scared by the rabbit so scared it could've resulted in heart attack. Good thing he's already dead.

Smiling up at his new found friend Jake responded back," Nothing much, winter's coming around soon, but not close enough for me to start making snowstorms all around the place, only some strong winds and maybe a unexpected hail storm," Jack soon got an evil smirk on his face as his eyes formed a twinkle," soon though, soon~"

"Hahaha, don't go off the deep end, frostbite," Aster spoke back. If there was one thing that he liked about Jack it was his passion in what he did, it reminded him of just how he acts when Easter would come when it did come he would go all out, and he was happy to know that he wasn't the only guardian who did the same. Let's face it Jack, Sandman, and himself were the only guardians who could pull off there jobs without the help of others. Of course if ever offered it would be happily welcomed by one of the guardians.  
"Anyways, what brings you here, Bunny?" Jack questioned, seeing there was really no reason for him to come visiting," not that I don't mind, it's just that you don't really come to see me a lot."

"Well actually...there is a reason I'm here," Aster said coming in closer to Jack, taking a seat by the immortal teen." Well, lately you've been a little...distant from us all. It's gotten a lot of us worried, no one seen ya smilin' either, mind tellin' me what's goin' on?"

...Had Aster just said that he was worried...about him? Well it's not like he was bothered about him worrying or the other way around, they were friends after all, right?

"...It's nothing...just thinking, that's all," Jack responded showing his signature smile...but to Bunnymund there was something off about it.  
It was weird to see the dag moping around thinking, it was usually fun and games, so much fun there was little time to is probably how the blizzard of '68 happened. To much fun, so little thinking.

Yet, he quickly shook the thought rom his wasn't the time to be worried about the past, he wanted to know what was wrong with snowflake.

"Ya mind tellin' me what all this thinkin' is about, Jack?" He questioned, not knowing why he wanted to know so bad about how he was feeling.

"Well...have you ever made any promises...and not fulfilled them?" Jack asked, not looking the rabbit in the eye, afraid that he was the only one of the guardians who had never kept a promise.  
"Course I have ,"He responded."Broke 'em twice."  
Jack actually dared to look at rabbit now," Could you tell me them?"

"You should know 'em, where there yourself," Aster said, hints of disappointment in his eyes."Still can't believe I let all those kids down on Easter."

...Is that what Aster thought they were talking about?! He meant real promises, not something he was supposed to do! And did he really think he broke those! Missing Easter were just a few accidents, the first one was partly his fault!

"Was that all you were thinkin' bout?"Aster questioned."If so, I don't see what's got you all down."

"….Ugggh ,sometimes you can be such a foo-foo!"Jack responded letting out an irritated sigh.  
Aster glowered at the name. Sure, he was beginning to get used to the other nicknames such as kangaroo, bun-bun, even cottontail! But he would be damned before he let someone call him foo-foo!

That was his fool of a cousin, who was harming all of the other animals by beating them up and getting turned into a goose by a fairy. He in no way wanted to be associated with such a failure to the family. "Frostbite," he let out in a growl.

"Oops, sorry, forgot about the whole cousin thing," Jack responded hoping the apology was enough to soothe the nerves of the riled up rabbit.

"Yeah whatever," Aster responded, not wanting to take the conversation out any longer," well I should going as well, you know got a holiday to prepare for."

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, "Easters not here for another seven months! Take a break ya workaholic!"  
"Seven months isn't as far as way as you think, and this year it has to be perfect if I'm gonna make up for last year's jack up," Bunny responded.  
And with a tap of his foot and a wave goodbye, through the whole Aster went back down to the Warren. Leaving Jack alone to muse in his thoughts once more... alone.

Not that it was bad a bad thing. When he was alone it gave him time to think, and speaking of thinking, now that he thought back on it properly...Aster never answered his question!

 


	2. September Winds

One week Later...

It had thoroughly been a whole week since Jack's conversation with Bunnymund. Both completely forgetting the conversation, most of it pushed to the back of their heads.  
As well as the conversation being forgotten so was Jack's depression. The happy-go-lucky winter spirit once again in high spirits, parading around the areas he knew he could frost as if he owned the place.  
Those were the moments when Jack really was happy. Even in the face of certain boredom of Spring, Jack was happy he could still go to other parts of the world that were beginning to start the season of winter. Though he was sometimes disappointed that he had to leave his homeland until North America once again started winter. Which wasn't that hard, especially not after the children started to believe in him once again. He's begun to make friends all around the world and it's totally worth letting spring and summer cramp up his style those few months if it meant he could feel the love of more children.

Love...he was beginning to crave it more and more now. It was like an addiction to him now. Every face of child who believed in him was the best feeling he ever got, and he knew that perhaps one day maybe all the children of the world would actually acknowledge him as the guardian of winter.

And this may sound funny, crazy, weird, or whatever. But this was actually something he both hoped for, yet at the same time was scared of.  
He awaited the scenario with open arms most of the time, hoping dearly that this was actually a possibility and not a dream that could never be achieved, yet at the same time he felt as if there would be no more surprises. That he would lose his high that he got seeing the faces of shock, joy, and even fear. He had been no more of a fable, a old wives tale, a forgotten memory.  
Once those kids knew he was real he knew they were scared for not knowing what they were seeing.  
Few had ever heard his name, and those that did would quickly forget it as soon as it was out of the conversation. The children that he had met had only grown up with the stories of four greats: Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and last but not least, Bunnymund.  
They were the only ones that seemed believable. Most people thought snow came from clouds! I mean sure on occasions(mainly little girls) has he been called fluffy, but he wasn't a cloud!  
Sometimes he wished that people would but the science crap away and actually think that maybe it was magic that causing all of these events to occur, maybe then could every spirit be recognized for what they are not what people believe in.

Thinking back on what he said, Jack sighed. From the way he worded every thought he felt as if it sounded as if he held a grudge towards them. Maybe he did, though.  
Sure the emotion of betrayal, abandonment, and many other feeling that just held to much pain for him to remember came to the front of his head if he thought about any of them, but it was small and was easily pushed away with good thoughts. He felt bad sometimes for still holding these feelings, yet at the same time he knew it was only logical for him to have these emotions.  
For Pete's sake they had left him alone to figure out all these powers by himself!

He knew for a fact that each of them had someone to help them once the had received their guardian powers. That was all he wanted. Someone to teach him, lead him, and support him through everything he had to go through. No, he had to face it alone, all alone.

Once again, Jack got angry at his thoughts he knew he wasn't supposed to think this of his friends and he knew that it was fate that he had been left by that. At least that's what he felt it was, and he'd be damned he tried to deny fate again.  
With that final thought, he bought himself up from his thought and stood from his seated position on the top of a building in Australia.

With a flick of his staff the gently, slow fall of snow that was falling suddenly began to go down faster as Jack saw a group of people coming from a house that was across the street, run outside half naked. Most likely from being drunk or wanting to know if they could brave it in the snow.  
He laughed to himself as he saw them run back into the house they had exited from.

"Wanna give me the reason why yer' freezin people's asses off in my territory?" A voice Jack had grown so familiar with spoke, hints of amusement in it.  
"Well Mr. Easter Bunny," Jack said, turning around to meet the large cottontail," I believe this area is my area as well since it is Winter right now." He made sure to have a large grin on his face to show Aster that he couldn't make Jack leave no matter what.

" I'll let that slide fer now snowball," Bunnymund said, obviously not happy on having to share his beloved home with winter spirit, but nonetheless he let it go."But again why?"  
Jack smile," Because if I've learned anything over my many snowfalls, it's that if anyone comes out half-naked they're insulting me and I'm not one to take insults so lightly."

Bunnymund scoffed at the response,"Ya gonna tell me how the insulted ya?"  
Jack stared at Aster as if he should already know but let the stare go once he realized that the rabbit had no idea what he was talking about."Okay, I mean if anyone, and I mean anyone goes outside in my snow with nothing on, that's as f they're saying I didn't make it cold enough, it's soft enough for you to be able walk through without having to wear boots that help you move through, or it's dry enough for it not to melt so you don't care if it touches you're clothes, or even-"

"Okay, slow it down frostbite," Aster said, happy that the little winter spirit didn't pass out from lack of breath. He swore, Jack was hanging around tooth way to much and was beginning to pick up her talking habits." I can get what you're getting at, I get the same feelings around Easter.

"I'm glad you understand," Jack said smiling after taking in a big breath," I mean, I love the winter and I want it perfect, and if I can't my snow right, well then, my winter just can't be perfect."

Once again, Bunny was glad he had another guardian with so much things in common such as their compassion in what they did. Sometimes he just wanted to pull the other guardian in for a hug because he had been such a jerk to him in the beginning and if he had just tried to understand and spend some times with him, he was sure Jack and himself would've been friends way before.  
It was something he dearly regretted still, and he has really been hoping he could do something to mend his relationship with the fellow guardian.  
Not only because he liked to have the trust of his fellow guardians, but because he felt like he could actually find a very close friend within Jack and that's something he was hoping he could get from all of this.

"You know you're really starting to freak me out with all of your popping out of no where," Aster heard Jack say, taking him away from his thought allowing his attention to face solely on the white haired teen.  
"Hadn't known I'd been scarin ya," he said, letting out a low chuckle, " thought you'd be expecting considering you're so close to the Warren."

Jack made a smile and let his gaze focus on the Bunny as well," Won't lie and say I wasn't expecting, was just thinking I wouldn't see you so soon, and certainly not coming from behind me."  
"Well I kinda do like the element of surprise, mate," Aster said, grinning all the while.

And for a while no words were spoken. Neither knowing where to lead the conversation to next. Sure either could've continued the conversation if they wanted by making a sly remark, a funny joke, or just go off on a whole new subject, but neither did. They just wanted to be there, by each other in silence.  
Which was weird for both who were usually surrounded and comfortable around noise.

And the silence actually felt good. So neither spoke, to one another. And as Aster went to sit down beside Jack it seemed even better. Another weird feeling as they were both unused to close proximity around others, and to find comfort in someone you used to argue with all the time, well it was pretty weird. All of that didn't matter though as they sat there watching the snow fall onto the buildings, sidewalks, and houses of the town they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now yes I'm sure it sounds as if I'm rushing this a bit, but I assure there is no relationship between the two of them yet. They are just to careless spirits chilling on a roof in the snow in the company of each other so far.
> 
> And plus I just wanted to give some slight fan service to anyone out there and while I'm at it I would like to thank Cupid for being my fist real reader and who was actually the inspiration for me to finish this chapter. Cause trust me I've never written a whole chapter in one night so you can thank Cupid for that.  
> Anyways you probably won't be seeing many of these commentaries on the bottom but if I do have them I assure you it must be something important so anyways glad you liked the story. Read & Review.


End file.
